The Hollow Of Wizard
by Crezyroat
Summary: Namikaze Naruto di anggap sebagai aib keluarganya karena tidak memiliki mana/sihir dia di asingkan dari clannya oleh ayahnya sendiri sehingga menimbulkan rasa bencinya pada sihir. aku benci sihir aku akan menghapus sihir dari dunia ini! lalu aku akan membangun dunia tanpa adanya sihir. Mayan Chapter 4
1. Orang yang di sebut Aib

Hallo semua!? Saya orang baru di sini dan juga ini fic pertama saya. Saya harap sebelum membaca fic saya ini, saya ingin memberitahukan kepada kalian bahwa dalam fic saya ini akan sangat banyak memasukkan beberapa anime. Dan juga Typo yang masih merajalela jadi harap dimaklumi, dan juga jika ada beberapa saran untuk fic yang saya tulis ini, tolong beri tahu saya.

Saya berterimakasih kepada para readers yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic pertama saya ini, oke langsung saja dbaca.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _"The Hollow of Wizard"_**

 **Created by** : Crazyroat

 **Desclaimer** : Semua chara di fic ini bukan milik saya

 **Pairing** : Secret

 **Genre** : Adventure, Action, School, Supranatural, Romance, etc.

 **Warning** : Gaje, Typo berantakan, OOC, Alternative Universe, SmartNaru, GrayNaru, rnr

 **Summary** : Di sebuah benua pernah terjadi suatu peperangan yang melibatkan empat Ras yaitu: Iblis, Peri, Malaikat, dan Manusia. Dan dalam perang itu manusia berhasil meraih kemenangan yang sangat tidak disangka-sangka, karena seseorang dari ras manusia telah berhasil mengalahkan seorang "Raja iblis" terkuat yang pernah ada, dengan berbekal sihir yang sangat kuat, Dia berhasil mengalahkannya, dan dia diberi gelar The King Of Wizard (Raja penyihir) Namun beberapa tahun setelah kejadian tersebut kabar tentang dirinya menghilang bagai tertelan bumi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam dunia ini ada beberapa jenis element sihir yang di gunakan yaitu:

 **1\. Fire Magic =** Jenis sihir tipe Api, yang kemampuannya dapat mengendalikan api menjadi senjatanya, dan apabila seseorang telah menguasai Magic ini sampai level sihirnya mencapai bintang tujuh, maka orang itu dapat memanipulasi Fire Magic menjadi **Flame Magic** , yang kelebihannya dapat membuat api menjadi Lava yang dapat membumi hanguskan apapun yang di sentuhnya karena tingginya tingkat affilitas api yang di keluarkannya, dan berpotensi menciptakan hujan Lava. Kelemahan terhadap pengguna Water magic. Kuat terhadap pengguna Wind Magic.

 **2\. Water Magic =** Jenis sihir tipe Air, yang kemampuannya dapat mengendalikan air menjadi senjatanya, dan apabila seseorang telah menguasai Magic ini sampai level sihirnya mencapai bintang tujuh, maka orang itu dapat memanipulasi Water magic menjadi **Hydra Magic** , yang kelebihannya dapat menciptakan air dengan memanipulasikan udara disekitarnya, dan berpotensi memanggil Tsunami yang melenyapkan satu kerajaan dalam sekejap mata. Kelemahan terhadap pengguna Earth Magic. Kuat terhadap pengguna Fire Magic.

 **3\. Earth Magic** = Jenis sihir tipe Tanah, yang kemampuannya dapat mengendalikan bumi menjadi senjatanya, dan apabila seseorang telah menguasai Magic ini sampai level sihirnya mencapai bintang tujuh, maka orang itu dapat memanipulasi Earth Magic menjadi **Drown Magic** , yang kelebihannya dapat menciptakan Sinkhole yang dapat menenggelamkan sebuah kastil kedalam bumi. Kelemahan, terhadap pengguna Thunder Magic. Kuat terhadap pengguna Water Magic.

 **4\. Thunder Magic =** Jenis sihir tipe Petir, yang kemampuannya dapat menciptakan petir dari mana yang berada didalam tubuhnya menjadi senjatanya, Sayangnya sampai sekarang, belum ada seorangpun yang diketahui mencapai level tujuh dalam sihir ini. Kelemahan terhadap pengguna Wind Magic. Kuat terhadap pengguna Earth Magic.

 **5\. Wind Magic =** Jenis sihir tipe Angin, yang kemampuannya dapat mengendalikan angin di sekitarnya menjadi senjatanya, dan apabila seseorang telah menguasai Magic ini sampai level sihirnya mencapai bintang tujuh, maka orang itu dapat memanipulasi Wind Magic menjadi **Hurricane Magic** , yang kelebihannya dapat meluluh lantakan benda-benda disekitarnya dan berpotensi menciptakan badai yang sangat dahsyat. Kelemahan terhadap pengguna Fire Magic. Kuat terhadap pengguna Thunder Magic.

 **6\. Light Magic =** Jenis sihir tipe Cahaya, dikenal sebagai sihir para Malaikat dan Peri karena jarang ditemukan ada seorang manusia apalagi iblis, kekuatannya dapat memanipulasi cahaya yang berasal dari matahari maupun bulan, sayangnya sampai sekarang, belum ada seorang malaikat atau peri pun yang diketahui mencapai level tujuh, kekuatanya masih tanda tanya. Kelemahan terhadap pengguna Dark magic, Kuat terhadap Dark Magic. Tergantung dari pengguna Light Magic itu sendiri.

 **7\. Dark Magic =** Jenis sihir tipe Kegelapan, pengguna sihir ini paling di dominasi oleh ras Iblis dan hanya beberapa manusia yang darahnya setengah iIblis saja yang dapat mengendalikan elemen ini, Kekuatannya dapat mengendalikan kegelapan dan dapat menelan cahaya yang berada disekitarnya serta menjadikannya sebagai senjata penggunannya, belum ada seorang iblis pun yang diketahui mencapai level tujuh, kekuatanya masih tanda tanya. Kelemahan terhadap pengguna Light magic, Kuat terhadap Light Magic. Tergantung dari pengguna Dark Magic itu sendiri.

 **8.Hollow Magic =** Tipe sihir lagendaris Atau bisa juga di sebut "Sihir Kutukan" Kekuatan yang hanya dimiliki oleh _Raja iblis_ yang kekuatannya diluar akal sehat mahluk hidup, bahkan si pengguna dapat menghancurkan 3 benua sekaligus dalam sekejap, Sihir ini tidak memiliki level, Sihir ini masih misterius, karena tidak ada seorang makhlukpun dapat memanggil potensi terkuat dari sihir ini, kecuali saat melawan _The King of Wizard_. Setelah perang antara empat ras pengguna sihir tidak pernah di temukan lagi, Sihir ini telah dinyatakan punah setelah tewasnya pengguna satu-satunya dari penguna sihir tersebut, yakni. _Raja iblis_.

Dan ada juga orang-orang yang disebut sebagai seorang **Joint Magic** karena berhasil menyatukan beberapa element sihir sehingga menciptakan sebuah elemen sihir baru.

100 tahun setelah perang antara 4 ras

Di sebuah kota kecil yang terletak di Kerajaan _Larsenburg_ di Benua _Fiore_ , seorang remaja dengan rambut kuning jabrik , memiliki warna mata sebiru _Shappire_ sedang menikmati sejuknya angin yang berhembus mengenai wajahnya di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kota _Larsenburg_ , terlihat sangat menikmati semilir angin dengan tenang, terbukti dari senyuman yang tertera diwajahnya.

Akan tetapi kenikmatan yang di rasakannya menghilang ketika ia melihat sesosok perempuan memakai topeng neko dengan pakaian seragam anbu lengkap milik clan Namikaze datang membangunkannya (baca: mengganggunya).

"Naruto-sama, anda telah di tunggu oleh Jendral Minato-sama di ruangannya" ujar perempuan yang memakai topeng neko itu kepada pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu.

"Hmm? Jadi sudah saatnya ya?" Jawab Naruto dengan wajah malas bercampur _cool_ di wajahnya. Sambil mencoba berdiri dari acara berbaringnya.

Sementara perempuan bertopeng neko itu tidak mengerti sama sekali terhadap apa yang dimaksud oleh anak dari tuannya itu. Dan hanya mengidikkan bahunya Tertanda ia tidak ambil pusing dengan kelakuan anak tuannya tersebut.

"Hahh cepat atau lambat aku memang sudah tau kalau hal ini akan terjadi, baiklah antarkan aku ke sana, Yugao-san" tegas Naruto yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh perempuan yang dipanggil Yugao itu.

 _Skip time_

Kini mereka berdua telah memasuki sebuah mansion Clan Namikaze dan sedang menuju ke sebuah ruangan milik kepala Clan Namikaze yaitu Namikaze Minato, ayah dari pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu, sekaligus salah satu Jendral yang dimiliki oleh kerajaan _Larsenburg_. Ohiya ngomong-ngomong Naruto adalah anak kedua dari salah satu Jendral di Kerajaan Larsenberg, dan nama lengkapnya adalah Namikaze Naruto dan memiliki seorang kembaran yang bernama Namikaze Menma.

Kini Naruto telah tiba didepan pintu ruangan tempat ayahnya berada, tak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk membukanya, kini disampingnya terlihat begitu banyak buku yang tersusun rapi diraknya masing-masing, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari buku-buku tersebut kearah depan, dihadapannya kini terlihat semua anggota keluarganya berbaris berkumpul menatap dirinya, yang terdiri dari, Namikaze Minato ayahnya, Namikaze Kushina ibunya dan Saudara kembarnya Namikaze Menma.

"Wah wah wah, coba lihat ini sang aib Clan Namikaze sudah datang rupanya, Hey brengsek! Apakau tau berapa banyak waktu yang kuhabiskan hanya untuk menunggu sampah yang tidak Memiliki sihir sepertimu BANGSAT!?" Geram Menma ketika melihat Naruto yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut, Naruto yang mendengar perkataan kakaknya itu hanya memandangnya datar, akan tetapi di dalam benaknya itu dia ingin sekali menghancurkan mulut kakaknya itu.

"Naruto kau pasti sudah tau mengapa aku memanggilmu kemari" Tegas Minato yang Langsung dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Naruto disertai dengan wajah datarnya yang khas, sedangkan Kushina dan Menma hanya tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan dari Minato.

"Bagus kalau kau sudah mengerti, sekarang dengan resmi aku nyatakan bahwa kau! Namikaze Naruto akan ku asingkan dari Clan Namikaze sampai kau bisa menaklukan _Magic_ _Academy of Larsenburg_ _(MAL)._ Jika kau gagal, maka kau tidak akan aku izinkan kembali ke Clan Namikaze, mau tidak mau kau harus memenuhi persyaratan tersebut! Suka atau tidak suka!" Perkataan Minato sukses membuat mata perempuan bertopeng Neko Aka Yugao membulat tak percaya ketika mendengar Naruto akan di asingkan dari Clan, ia tidak menyangka Bahwa sang Jendral akan memerintahkan hal yang mustahil dilakukan oleh Naruto yang tidak memiliki 'sihir' untuk menaklukan sekolah sihir terbaik di benua _Fiore_ tersebut.

"Begitu ya. . ." Gumam Naruto, terlihat sedikit rasa sedih yang tersirat didalam mata _Shappirenya_ tersebut..

"Kereta kudamu akan tiba tidak lama lagi, cepat kemasi barang-barangmu dan pergi dari sini" perintah Minato dengan intonasi yang sama ketika mengusir seorang budak dihadapannya.

"Iya! Enyahlah kau! Jangan pernah kembali ke sini lagi dasar pecundang!" ujar Menma sinis dan yang memang dari dulu ingin sekali menyingkirkan adiknya Naruto, karena dia dari dulu sudah menganggap bahwa Naruto hanyalah sampah yang hanya menjelekan nama Clan Namikaze saja.

"Kau adalah aib bagi Clan Namikaze! Jangan pernah tunjukan mukamu lagi sampai kau menyelesaikan tugasmu Naruto!" Kushina yang dari tadi hanya diam kini bicara dengan nada yang tak kalah sinisnya dari Menma..

"Hai, Otou-san, Okaa-san" Jawab Naruto dengan suara yang datar serta ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak, dan berbalik menjauh dari ruangan ayahnya tersebut, namun beberapa langkah lagi dia akan melewati pintu ruangan itu, dia sempat berbalik menatap keluarganya.

Dimatanya terlihat rasa iri yang ditujukan kepada kakak kembarnya yang dikenal memiliki banyak bakat dan bisa menggunakan sihirnya dengan baik, sehingga kakaknya itu selalu di perhatikan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang sama sekali tidak memiliki bakat apapun dalam sihir, jangankan memiliki skill sihir, mana pun ia tak pumya, ia tidak memiliki mana sejak lahir. Sehingga ia di katakan aib bagi keluarganya oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Dia benci terhadap dirinya sendiri, mengapa dia di lahirkan tanpa ada _mana_ sedikitpun, namun kebencian terhadap dirinya itu berubah menjadi benci terhadap sihir, dan bertekad untuk menghapuskan sihir di dunia terkutuk ini!.

 _Skip time_

Di atas kereta kuda yang sedang menuju ke ibukota kini terlihat seorang pemuda yang umurnya sekiranya berumur 15 tahun yang tidak lain tidak bukan yakni Namikaze Naruto. Yang sedang menuju ke Ibukota Kerajaan _Larsenburg_. Salah satu kerajaan terbesar di _Benua Fiore._

"Tuan muda, bisakah kita singgah sebentar untuk beristirahat di dekat hutan depan sana?" kata kusir kuda milik kerajaan Namikaze yang terlihat kelelahan itu, "Saya sangat kelaparan dan belum makan sejak pagi tadi" tambah sang kusir kuda yang sudah tua itu.

"Tentu Ojii-san, aku juga belum makan, kalau begitu aku akan makan dekat sungai yang ada di dalam hutan itu" jawab Naruto dan langsung beranjak menuju kearah sungai yang ia maksud.

"Hahh. . . Sial aku kira aku akan mati kelaparan, jika saja Pak tua itu tidak meminta istirahat sebentar sudah pasti aku pingsan, kan tidak sopan kan ketika aku makan dan dia nya tidak makan?" gumam Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya yang sedari tadi berbunyi meminta jatah makanan.

Tidak lama kemudian, ia mengeluarkan kotak makanan siangnya yang dia bawa sebelum perjalanan menuju kota _Larsenburg_ , untung saja ada Yugao yang sangat lihai dalam memasak, sungguh bahagianya ia memiliki _Bodyguard_ yang sangat ' _multitasking_ ' itu.

Belum lama dia menghabiskan makanannya, tiba-tiba Naruto merasa bahwa waktu disekitarnya terasa berhenti, dan seketika munculah sebuah lingkaran portal sihir berwana hitam yang cukup besar di hadapannya, memunculkan seorang pemuda yang memakai pakaian berwarna hitam dan selendang putih yang tersemat dibahunya, serta memilki rambut berwarna hitam dengan mata warna hitam yang kelam, sekelam langit tanpa bintang.

Pemuda tersebut menatap Naruto bagaikan sang _Shinigami_ yang akan mencabut nyawa Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu membulatkan matanya sekaligus terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat , kekuatan orang itu sangat luar biasa sehingga mengekuarkan aura hitam yang sangat pekat dan sangat besar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Tu-tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak, apa yang terjadi?!" gumam Naruto sambil menatap pemuda tersebut yang semakin mengeluarkan auranya sampai ketitik yang lebih tinggi, bernafaspun sangat sulit.

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga dari wilayah Clanmu Namikaze Naruto! Aku sudah sangat lama menunggumu selama 100 Tahun ini!" ujar pemuda tersebut dengan suara yang berat bagaikan Dewa kematian yang siap mengeksekusi Naruto di tempat itu juga.

"Si-.siapa kau?! A-apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" ujar Naruto yang mencoba memberanikan dirinya bertanya, meskipun dengan nada terbata-bata kepada sesosok pemuda misterius itu yang makin meningkatkan aura hitam pekat yang semakin banyak itu (baca: intimidasi).

"Aku? Heh, aku adalah Zeref! Orang-orang juga memanggilku dengan nama _The King Of Wizard_ sang Pahlawan perang yang membunuh Raja ibliz terkuat sepanjang masa! orang yang mengalahkan _Raja Iblis_ 100 tahun yang lalu!.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

Hallo... bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang FF ku ini pendek ya? ya mau bagaimana lagi ini adalah FF pertamaku aku harap kalian menyukai nya dan juga untuk chapter pertama ini aku memang sengaja membuat sedikit tetapi selanjutnya aku janji akan membuat nya panjang karena itu aku butuh pendapat kalian oke!!...

Crazyroat out.!!


	2. Orang yang di sebut The King of Wizard

" **The Hollow of Wizard** "

 **Created by** : Crazyroat

 **Desclaimer** : Semua chara di fic ini bukan milik saya

 **Pairing** : Secret

 **Genre** : Adventure, Action, School, Supranatural, Romance, etc.

 **Warning** : Gaje, Typo berantakan, OOC, Alternative Universe, SmartNaru, GrayNaru, rnr

 **Summary** : Di sebuah benua pernah terjadi suatu peperangan yang melibatkan empat Ras yaitu: Iblis, Peri, Malaikat, dan Manusia. Dan dalam perang itu manusia berhasil meraih kemenangan yang sangat tidak disangka-sangka, karena seseorang dari ras manusia telah berhasil mengalahkan seorang "Raja iblis" terkuat yang pernah ada, dengan berbekal sihir yang sangat kuat, Dia berhasil mengalahkannya, dan dia diberi gelar The King Of Wizard (Raja penyihir) Namun beberapa tahun setelah kejadian tersebut kabar tentang dirinya menghilang bagai tertelan bumi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto umurku sekarang 15 tahun aku adalah anak bungsu dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze kushina yang di lahirkan tanpa adanya mana, Di dunia yang penuh akan _sihir_ ini aku selalu di hina oleh orang-orang di sekitarku bahkan keluargaku sangat membenciku dan menggapku sebagai Aib...

Aku di asingkan dari Clanku oleh Ayahku sendiri dan itu membuatku membenci diriku sendiri yang di lahirkan tanpa adanya mana, Aku sangat iri dengan _Ni-san_ yang memiliki semua apa yang tidak ku miliki dia punya segalanya dia bahkan mengambil satu hartaku yang sangat berharga orang yang sangat aku sayangi, Hanya dengan memberi tahukan kepada orang yang aku cintai itu bahwa aku tidak memiliki Mana dan aku adalah aib dari keluargaku dan hal itu sukses membuatnya menjauhiku, hal itu benar-benar membuatku frustasi aku selalu berfikir kenapa Dewa begitu membenciku apa salahku seharusnya aku tidak lahir saja ini sangat menyakitkan masalah selalu mendatangiku tanpa aku minta.

Dan sekarang belum lama aku keluar dari rumah yang ku sebut Neraka itu aku sudah mendapatkan masalah baru...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku!? aku adalah Zeref orang-orang juga mengenalku dengan nama 'The King Of Wizard' Orang yang mengalahkan Raja iblis 100 tahun yang lalu"

Ucap Zeref yang masih terus menerus menatap Naruto disertai aura hitam pekat yang berada disekeliling tubuhnya yang semakin mengintimidasi lawan bicaranya tersebut, Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Zeref tersebut, hanya mampu membulatkan matanya. Dia tidak percaya bahwa orang yang berada dihadapannya adalah seorang yang menyandang gelar _The King of Wizard_ itu.

"Namikaze Naruto, kau memang benar-benar sangat mirip dengannya, hanya dengan melihat wajahmu itu sudah membuatku muak!, Aku akan membunuhmu disini sebelum menjadi malapetaka bagi diriku" Ucap Zeref dengan wajah hampanya

Zeref semakin mengeluarkan aura hitam pekatnya yang dapat membuat udara di sekitarnya menjadi panas, kemudian tanah yang berada di bawah kakinya yang tadinya mulus menjadi retakan-retakan yang cukup besar, sehingga retakan tersebut berhasil membuat sungai di belakangnya terbelah dan menyisakan jurang yang culup dalam, yakni sedalam 5 meter, dikarenakan besarnya tekanan Aura Intimidasi yang di keluarkan oleh orang yang bernama Zeref tersebut.

"Kenapa kau ingin membunuhku apa salahku padamu? Dan juga jika kau adalah pahlawan benua _Fio_ _re_ kenapa kau sangat ingin membunuh orang biasa sepertiku ini!? Orang yang tidak memiliki mana!"

Jawab Naruto yang menatap mata Zeref sambil berfikir mengapa dunia ini begitu membencinya, sehingga seorang yang mengaku sebagai The King Of Wizard menginginkan kematiannya.

"Itu karena Kau adalah _reinkarnasi_ Raja iblis, Orang yang memiliki kekuatan Kutukan, seorang pengguna **Hollow Magic** , orang yang di lahirkan tanpa Mana di dunia yang kejam ini!"

Perkataan Zeref sukses membuat mata Naruto melebar dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, saking terkejutnya dia ketika mendengar bahwa, dia adalah seorang reinkarnasi dari Raja iblis.

Zeref hanya menatapnya datar, melihat reaksi yang sudah ia duga sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya kau belum mengetahui kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya Namikaze Naruto?... kalau begitu aku akan membunuhmu sebelum kau membangkitkan kekuatanmu yang tertidur di dalam tubuhmu itu bersiaplah!".

Lanjut Zeref Dengan cepat mengangkat tangannya ke depan dan melebarkan telapak tangannya seperti mencoba meraih sesuatu dengan mata hitamnya menatap Naruto dengan mengeluarkan aura _intimidasi_ yang lebih kuat.

" _SHINE!! 'Namikaze Naruto!_

" **Dark Magic** " _BLACK HOLE_!!!

Setelah Zeref membaca mantranya itu dengan nada yang sangat berat terciptalah sebuah bola hitam muncul yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghisap apapun di sekitarnya, Mulai dari tanah udara dan pohon-pohon di sekitarnya, Naruto yang melihat itu mencoba untuk memaksa tubuhnya untuk bergerak, Sadar dirinya semakin terhisap oleh lubang hitam itu namun sayang tubuhnya gemetar saking takutnya akan Sihir yang telah dikeluarkan oleh Zeref.

"Ss..sial aku rasa ini akhirku aku sudah tidak kuat lagi dengan dunia ini apapun yang kulakukan aku tetap di tolak oleh dunia ini kurasa pilihan terbaik memang menyerah".

Gumam Naruto di dalam hatinya yang pasrah akan takdirnya dengan menunjukan ekspresi risau dan takut yang dapat terlihat jelas di wajahnya

"Apa kau akan menyerah secepat itu!?, Hanya dengan sihir lemah yang di keluarkan oleh orang itu Naruto~sama!?, Tidak Wanga Maou~sama!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari belakang Naruto dengan nada berat.

Naruto yang merasa namanya di panggil mencoba melihat ke samping mencoba melihat arah suara itu, dan terlihatlah sesosok kakek tua yang berjalan mendekatinya dengan membawa sebuah buku yang berwana merah hitam yang sudah kusam, Naruto yang melihat sosok itu langsung membulatkan matanya dia tau betul siapa seseorang yang memanggilnya itu, Dia adalah kusir kereta kuda yang di naikinya menuju ibukota kerajaan _'Larsenburg'._

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI OJI-SAN!? LARILAH!!, JANGAN MENDEKAT!!"..Teriak Naruto keras memperingati kakek tua itu.

"Tenanglah Naruto~sama aku tidak akan mengganggu pertarunganmu!, Tangkap buku ini Naruto~sama!".

Jawab kakek tua itu dan langsung melemparkan buku yang di pegangnya kepada Naruto, Naruto yang melihat buku itu melayang ke arahnya mencoba menangkapnya, dan untung saja berhasil dia raihnya dan tidak terhisap oleh _Black Hole_ yang di buat Zeref.

"Untuk apa buku tua ini Oji-san!? Dan apa maksudmu pertarunganku?!..

Bingung Naruto dengan buku di tangannya ini dan apa maksud dari perkataan kakek kusir itu tentang pertarungannya.

"Buku itu, Griamor?! Sebastian ternyata dia benar-benar menunggu _Raja iblis bangkit".._

( **Sebastian dari anime Overlord** )

Gumam Zeref yang melihat buku di tangan Naruto dan berbalik melihat siapa yang melempar Griamore itu dan mengetahui siapa pria tua yang melemparkan buku tua itu.

"Berikan darahmu pada buku itu dan kau akan tau apa yang aku maksudku Naruto-sama!"..

Jawab pria tua yang di ketahui bernama Sebastian, Naruto yang mendengar itu menatapnya bingung bercampur risau mendengar perkatan Sebastian, hal itu terlihat jelas di mukanya.

"SIAL!! ini bukan saatnya untuk berfikir!"..

Naruto yang merasa tubuhnya semakin di tarik oleh Black Hole di depannya, Diapun dengan cepat menggigit ibu jari tangan kanannya dan langsung meneteskan darah miliknya ke atas _Cover_ buku tua itu, Dan benar saja tiba-tiba buku itu mengeluarkan aura berwarna merah bercampur hitam yang sangat pekat sama pekatnya dengan aura yang di keluarkan Zeref saat ini dan memperlihatkan dengan jelas lambang yang berbentuk _Clover_ berdaun lima di _Cover_ depan buku itu yang di ketahui adalah lambang sang Raja iblis

Kini buku tua itu lembar demi lembar mulai terbuka sendiri dengan cepat dan berhenti tepat di mana ada beberapa tulisan sihir yang tidak di ketahui oleh Naruto, Buku itupun mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu menjulang ke atas dari dalam tulisan sihir tersebut, Dan benar saja Sebuah _Long Sword_ berwarna hitam pekat keluar dari dalam buku tua itu.

"Apa!? apa ini?!-Sebuah pedang hitam kelam yang sangat besar?"

Pikir Naruto bingung dengan matanya yang membulat melihat pedang hitam kelam itu melayang di udara.

"NARUTO~SAMA...!, AMBIL PEDANGNYA DAN HANCURKAN _BLACK HOLE_ ITU SEBELUM KITA TERHISAP OLEHNYA!"

Teriak Sebastian dengan nada yang berat mencoba memberitahukan Naruto agar dia mengehancurkan _sihir_ milik Zeref itu, Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Sebastian langsung meraih genggang pedang hitam itu dengan cepat menggunakan kedua tangannya.

 _'Deg..Deg...Deg_

"Apa ini!?-Kekuatan Mengalir deras di dalam tubuhku rasanya tubuhku sangat ringan"

Kini Naruto telah berhasil memegang pedang hitam itu, Terasa kekuatan yang sangat besar mengalir di dalam tubuhnya sungguh kekuatan yang sangat besar, serasa tubuhnya akan pecah saat itu juga.

Zusssshh...

Terasa aura intimidasi dari Naruto yang keluar, sama seperti yang di keluarkan oleh Zeref tetapi warnanya merah bercampur hitam kelam.

"IMADA!!- NARUTO-SAMA!!"

Teriak Sebastian mencoba memberikan tahukan bahwa ini adalah saat yang tepat, Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung mempersiapkan kuda kudanya dan langsung berlari menerjang _'Black Hole' Yang di ciptakan Zeref,_ Kini Naruto tidak lagi melawan saat dia di tarik oleh ' _Black Hole'_ itu dia malah seperti memanfaatkan tarikannya untuk mendekatinya.

" _UAahhh...!_ _Tink!??. Woreaaa...! Tink! Tink Tink_

 _Tink Tink TINK!!, BOOMMm!!_ Wushhhh.

Mata Zeref dan Sebastian membulat mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan Mencincang _'Black Hole'_ seperti sedang mencincang manusia, Awalnya mereka berdua berpikir bahwa dia akan mengakhirinya dengan satu tebasan saja.

"Iblis brengsek dia mencincang _Black Hole_ milikku yang sudah nyata-nyatanya itu adalah sihir _Dark Magic_ tinkat sembilan, Meskipun kakuatannya belum bangkit. Pedang itu seingatku adalah pedang anti sihir!, Aku tidak boleh meremehkannya kali ini"

Geram Zeref melihat sihirnya di hancurkan seperti memotong daging, Disisi lain Naruto yang masih berada di tempatnya mencincang _Black Hole_ yang masi tertutupi oleh debu karena ledakan saat hancurnya _Black Hole_ dan hanya memperlihatkan bayangannya dengan menatap langit yang biru.

Debu-debu mulai menghilang dan kini memperlihatkan Naruto dengan baju Compang-camping akibat ledakan yang di timbulkannya waktu menghancurkan Black _Hole,_ Kini mata Naruto yang mulanya berwarna biru _Shappire_ berubah menjadi merah pekat, Terlihat juga seperempat rambut depannya berubah menjadi merah.

" _Zeref~fu!? aku Merindukanmu selama 100 tahun ini He-he-he_!"

Ucap Naruto dengan nada berat tetapi terlihat seperti orang lain, Sedang menatap wajah Zeref. Sementara Zeref yang merasa dirinya di perhatikan berbalik menatapnya datar.

"Gawat dia di kuasai oleh iblis yang tinggal di dalam pedang itu, Aku harus menghentikan ini bisa gawat bila dia mengamuk di dekat Ibukota kerajaan".

Gumam Sebastian dalam hatinya yang merasa gawat bila Naruto mengamuk di dekat kerajaan karena bisa menghancurkan setengah kerajaan.

Tiba-tiba muncul linkaran sihir berwana merah di samping Zeref dan memperlihatkan seseorang remaja laki-laki keluar dengan rambut berwana ping dengan selendang kotak-kotak membalut lehernya.

"Natsu?!, Ada apa mengapa kau ke sini?

Zeref yang melihat siapa seorang remaja laki-laki itu, Dia mengenal betul siapa remaja itu dia adalah Natsu Adik kandungnya sekaligus tangan kanannya.

"Zeref-Nisama kita harus kembali ke kerajaan _Union_ kita, semua anggota kita dalam masalah para pemberontak kerajaan _Union_ tengah melakukan aksinya secara terang-terangan mereka mengetahui bahwa kaisar kerajaan Union sedang tidak berada di dalam ibukota dan mereka memanfaatkan kepergian anda untuk melancerkan serangan!".

"Bukannya kau bisa mengatasinya tanpa aku Natsu?!, para pemberontak itu hanya bagaikan tikus kecil bagimu"

"Masalahnya orang yang memimpin pemberontakan itu--...

Natsu yang langsung membisikkan nama pemimpin yang memimpin pemberontak tersebut ke telinga Zeref, Zeref yang mendengar nama pemimpin itu langsung membulatkan matanya

"Apa?! bagaimana mungkin dia?!-- cih sial!"

"Namikaze Naruto atau siapapun yang berada di dalam tubuh itu hari ini aku akan melepaskanmu Karena ada urusan mendesak, Tapi aku pasti akan kembali untuk kepalamu itu sampai saat itu persiapkanlah dirimu!"

Zeref dengan nada datarnya dan aura hitam mengintimidasi lawan bicaranya itu dan sepertinya dia tau dia tau bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengendalikan tubuh Naruto saat ini. Sebastian yang mendengar perkataa itu sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Zeref dan juga berfikir siapa remaja laki laki di samping Zeref itu.

"Bwahahaha Apa ini!? seorang yang menyandang gelar The king of wizard lari dari pertarungannya? sungguh menggelikan Zeref~fu. Ini tidak seperti dirimu yang dulu".

Terdengar Tawa dari Naruto setelah mendengar perkataan Zeref. Namun Zeref yang mendengar itu hanya menatapnya datar.

"Ayo kita pergi Natsu"

Gumam Zeref yang langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menciptakan portal lingkaran sihir. Natsu yang mendengar perkataan kakaknya itu langsung mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan memasuki portal sihir itu dan menghilang.

"Jika kau berfikir bahwa aku melarikan diri maka kau salah besar aku pergi karena orang yang akan aku temui itu lebih mengerikan dan mengancam umat manusia dari pada dirimu saat ini".

Zeref yang mengatakan itupun memasuki portal sihir yang di ciptakannya da menghilang

Sebastian dan sesuatu yang merasuki Naruto masi bingung oleh perkataan Zeref. Di dalam pemikiran mereka siapa yang lebih mengerikan dari pada Raja iblis yang baru saja bangkit sekuat apa orang itu?.

"Naruto~sama?!..

Sebastian yang melihat Naruto yang langsung pingsan begitu Zeref pergi langsung berlari ke arah Naruto dengan cepat.

"Sepertinya tubuhnya belum bisa menerima kekuatan itu karna besarnya kekuatan Raja iblis.

sebaiknya aku melatihnya dan menjelaskan padanya saat dia sudah bangun"

Gumam Sebastian dalam hatinya yang kini mengangkat tubuh Naruto di punggungnya dan berjalan ke arah kereta kuda mereka dan langsung memulai perjalanan mereka kembali untuk pergi ke ibukota kerajaan _Larsenburk._

 _and cut !!_

 ** _To be continue._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hallo semua!!? ketemu lagi dengaku crezy yah yah aku tau kalian akan bilang apa kok pendek banget Thor? oke aku akan menjawabnya ada alasannya mengapa chapter ini pendek pertama aku lagi sibuk kuliah jadi untuk chapter dua ini memang masih belum sesuai ekspektasi kalian. aku mohon maaf dan juga berterima kasih kepada para readers yang mendukung ku selanjutnya aku pasti akan berusaha agar chapter selanjutnya lebih panjang.

untuk pemberitahuan update 1 minggu sekali bisa juga lewat-lewat sedikit jadi mohon maaf


	3. Chapter 3

" **The Hollow of Wizard** "

 **Created by** : Crazyroat.

 **Desclaimer** : Semua chara di fic ini bukan milik saya.

 **Pairing** : Secret.

 **Genre** : Adventure, Action, School, Supranatural, Romance, etc.

 **Warning** : Gaje, Typo berantakan, OOC, Alternative Universe, SmartNaru, GrayNaru, rnr.

 **Summary** : Di sebuah benua pernah terjadi suatu peperangan yang melibatkan empat Ras yaitu: Iblis, Peri, Malaikat, dan Manusia. Dan dalam perang itu manusia berhasil meraih kemenangan yang sangat tidak disangka-sangka, karena seseorang dari ras manusia telah berhasil mengalahkan seorang "Raja iblis" terkuat yang pernah ada, dengan berbekal sihir yang sangat kuat, Dia berhasil mengalahkannya, dan dia diberi gelar The King Of Wizard (Raja penyihir) Namun beberapa tahun setelah kejadian tersebut kabar tentang dirinya menghilang bagai tertelan bumi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gelap, dingin, sunyi itulah yang di rasakan pemuda berambut kuning dengan mata _shappir_ berwarna biru selangit, Naruto kini sedang terombang-ambing di alam bawah sadarnya yang sangat gelap dengan tubuh yang sangat lemas, Tak ada cahaya sedikitpun yang menerangi penglihatannya, Dia seperti terjatuh ke suatu jurang yang tak berujung, turus melayang dengan kepala di bawah.

"Dimana ini? kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa ku gerakkan?!..."

 _Sringhh whsss..._

 _Thugg bugh!!!_

Bunyi suara Naruto terjatuh

 _"Ughh.._ itte!.. Dimana sebenarnya ini?.."

mencoba berdiri dan melihat keselilingnya

Saat ini Naruto telah sampai dasar di alam bawah sadarnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki juga suara yang memanggilnya.

 _Tap..Tap..Tap..Tap_

"Yo Master?.. Akhirnya kau sampai ke sini juga ya?!.."

Naruto berbalik ke belakang mencari arah suara itu. Dan terlihatlah sesosok iblis bertanduk dua dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang berwarna merah melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto. Sementara Naruto yang melihat iblis itu gemetar ketakutan karena ini adalah pertamakali bagi dirinya melihat iblis tepat di depan matanya sendiri karana selama ini dia hanya melihat wujud iblis di dalam buku yang sering di bacanya saja.

"I..iblis!? Uahhh...!! tidak ja..jangan mendekat!.."

 _thug!!_

Naruto kembali terjatuh duduk dengan kedua tangannya menopang tubuhnya, Sementara iblis yang melihatnya itu hanya tersenyum, dan seketika tawa pecah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Bwahahahahaha ada apa denganmu Master?mukamu terlihat seperti monyet yang baru lahir, jelek sekali bwahahahahaha!.."

Sosok iblis itu mengejek Naruto yang ketakutan melihatnya, Sementara Naruto yang melihat iblis itu mengejeknya mulai berhenti gemetar mencoba berdiri meski terlihat masih ketakutan.

"K-kk kau tidak akan memakan jantungku kan?.."

Naruto bertanya kepada iblis merah itu dia tau betul bahwa iblis sangat menyukai jantung manusia.

"HAAAA.?! untuk apa aku melakukannya dan juga bila aku mau aku tidak bisa karena kau adalah Masterku.."

Jawab iblis itu yang kaget dengan pertanyaan yang di keluarkan Naruto.sementara Naruto yang mendengar pernyataan yang di keluarkan iblis merah itu sedikit merasa legah.

"Apa maksudmu aku Mastermu?, Dan juga di mana ini sebenarnya, dan mengapa aku bisa berada disini?.."

Tanya Naruto yang dari tadi penasaran mengapa dia berada di dalam ruang yang gelap dan mengapa iblis di depannya ini memanggilnya Master.

"Huff kau ini seperti perempuan Master, sangat berisik, Baiklah aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu. pertama aku?, Aku adalah Momotaros sang Imajin atau _iblis_ yang tinggal di dalam buku yang kau berikan darah dan menjalin kontrak denganmu saat melawan Zeref-fu, kedua ini adalah alam di bawah sadarmu yang paling dalam, ketiga kau berada di sini karena aku sempat mengabil alih tubuhmu saat melawan Zeref-fu dan karena tubuhmu belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku akhirnya kau pingsan dan jantungmu sempat berhenti berdetak apa itu menjawab semua pertanyaan mu Master?.."

Jawab iblis yang di ketahui bernama Momotaros itu, Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Momotaros membulatkan matanya saat mendengar apa yang di katakan olehnya.

"Jadi aku sudah mati?.."

Jawab Naruto dengan wajah membeku kaget mendengar perkataan Momotaros.

"Tentu saja tidak baka! bagaimana mungkin kau akan mati?!, aku bilang hanya sempat berhenti, bukan berarti berhenti selamanya kau ini baka nanoka?.."

Ejek Momotaros ketika mendengar jawaban dan ekspresi yang di perlihatkan Naruto, dia tidak habis pikir ternyata masternya ini rada-rada goblok.

"Baiklah karena aku sudah memperkenalkan diri padamu Master kurasa Sebaiknya kau meninggalkan tempat ini. Pak tua di luar sana itu sudah menunggumu dia yang akan menjelaskan situasimu yang saat ini..."

Gumam Momotaros sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, sementara Naruto masih sedikit bingung siapa yang di maksud pak tua itu.

"Pak tua??..Apa maksudmu kusir kuda yang mengantarku untuk ke kerajaan Larsenburk?.."

Naruto yang sepertinya mulai mengingat bahwa sang kusir kuda yang mengantarkannya ke ibukota kerajaan.

"Ya dia akan menjelaskan situasimu saat ini.."

Jawab Momotaros yang kini telah mengubah gayanya yang tadinya menompang kedua tangannya di dadanya berubah dengan berbaring di lantai dengan tangan kanannya menompang kepalanya sambil menatap Naruto.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya agar aku kembali?.."

Jawab Naruto mencoba bertanya kepada Momotaros. Dan seketika Momotaros mulai bangun dari tempatnya berbaring mendekati Naruto dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya menyentuh dada Naruto.

 _Sringg... tusk tusk_

Tubuh Naruto mulai bercahaya saat di sentuh oleh Momotaros dan mulai dari kaki Naruto mulai memecah seperti pecahan kaca terus menerus menjalar naik

"Aa.Apa yang kau lakukan Momotaros?.."

Tanya Naruto yang mendapati bagian tubuhnya mulai memecah seperti partikel cahaya. Sementara Momotaros hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah master nya yang seperti perempuan. sangat banyak bertanya.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti Master..."

 _Sringg... tusk..._

Dengan kata yang di ucapkan Momotaros tubuh Naruto pun lenyap meninggalkan Momotaros sendiri.

"Yoss waktunya kembali tidur, Aku serahkan sisanya padamu Sebastian.."

Gumam Momotaros dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Skipp**..._

Di dalam suatu ruang kini terlihat Namikaze Naruto tengah terbaring pulas. dia tidak sendiri di sampingnya kini terlihat sosok pria yang agak cukup bisa di bilang tua sih namun mempunyai badan yang cukup kekar di balik jas hitam yang di kenakannya. Dia adalah Sebastian kusir kuda yang mengantar Naruto menuju ke ibukota kerajaan _Larsenburk_. Kini mata Naruto mulai bereaksi dan perlahan mulai terbuka.

"Naruto-sama anda sudah sadar?.."

Itulah kalimat pertama yang di dengar oleh Naruto ketika sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Mulai berbalik ke samping kini di hadapannya terlihat Sebastian yang menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Jiji kau?.sipir kuda itu?.."

jawab Naruto yang mulai bangun.kini duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Hai! Naruto-sama sebelum itu maaf tidak karna tidak memperkenalkan diri saya nama saya adalah Sebastian anda bisa memanggil saya dengan Sebas.."

Jawab Sebastian yang memperkenalkan dirinya pada Naruto.

"Sebas-jiji dimana ini?.."

"Kita sekarang berada di asrama laki-laki. **Magic Academy of Larsenburg** ini kamar anda.

"Jadi kita sudah sampai?.."

"Hai Naruto-sama.."

"Jadi begitu.."

Beberapa selang kemudian Sebastian mulai kembali bertanya ketika melihat Naruto sudah mulai enakan.

"Naruto-sama apakah anda sudah bertemu dengan Momotaros?.."

"Yah aku baru saja bertemu dengannya dia mengatakan bahwa kau akan menjelaskan situasiku saat ini.."

Jawab Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan yang di keluarkan Sebastian.

"Baiklah kalau begitu karena aku tidak banyak waktu aku akan langsung saja menjelaskan situasimu saat ini. pertama aku akan menjelaskan tentang dirimu saat ini. saat ini kau adalah reinkarnasi dari Raja iblis sebelumnya. tapi.. tidak sepenuhnya. kau hanya mewarisi kekuatan Raja iblis sedangkan Jiwanya tidak. kurasa kau tau tentang sejarah kalahnya Raja iblis oleh orang yang di sebut 'The King Of Wizard' yang kau ketahui sekarang bernama Zeref.."

Pernyataan Sebastian itu hanya di angguki oleh kepala Naruto.

"Pada saat itu aku berada di sana menyaksikan sendiri dengan mata kepalaku Raja iblis di kalahkan oleh Zeref. Tapi.. sebelum mati Raja iblis dia sempat mengeluarkan Kekuatan Sihirnya dari tubuhnya Sihir itu melayang ke arah timur dan masuk kedalam bumi rumahmu mension clan Namikaze adalah tempat sihir itu terdiam menunggu seseorang yang pantas baginya dan ketika kau lahir sihir itu masuk kedalam tubuhmu dia memilihmu menyerap semua mana milikmu dan menjadikan dirimu lahir tanpa mana. Sihir itu di sebut..

' **Hollow Magic** ' [Sihir Hampa]

Dan kini Kekuatan itu Masih tertidur di dalam tubuhmu.."

Mata Naruto kini membulat mendengar perkataan Sebastian dia kaget terhadap apa yang di katakan Sebastian. ternyata hal yang membuat dia di lahirkan tanpa adanya mana adalah karena Hollow magic yang berada di dalam tubuhnya menyerap semua mana miliknya. Tak lama setelah itu Naruto mulai mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Sebastian.

"Ano Sebas-jiji apa kau juga iblis?.."

Naruto mencoba bertanya meskipun agak ragu.

"Ya aku adalah iblis.."

"Berapa umurmu sekarang?.."

"Aku?! seingatku aku di ciptakan oleh Raja iblis sebelumnya. 378 tahun yang lalu.."

Naruto yang mendengar itu kaget luar biasa orang di depannya ini telah hidup selama 378 tahun.

"Tapi kenapa kau masih hidup?.."

Tanya lagi Naruto yang penasaran mengapa pak tua ini bisa hidup selama itu.

"Itu karena ras iblis memiliki waktu hidup yang lama sama seperti ras Peri, sedangkan Malaikat itu abadi selama mereka tidak di bunuh. dan dari ke 4 ras hanya Manusialah yang waktu hidupnya paling sedikit.."

Sebastian menjelaskan sesuatu tentang umur para ras

"Lalu mengapa Zeref masih hidup dan tidak menua walaupun sudah 100 tahun lamanya?.

apa dia sudah bukan manusia lagi?.."

"Untuk memperoleh kekuatan yang besar demi mengalahkan Raja iblis sebelumnya dia menyerahkan Jiwa dan raganya kepada Dewa _Alcemist_ Dia di anugerahi sebuah jiwa dan raga yang abadi oleh Dewa _Alcemist_ sehingga dia tetap Hidup hingga saat ini.."

Kini Naruto termenung setelah mengetahui apa yang ingin di tanyakan dan yang ingin di Ketahui olehnya. dia sudah tidak kaget lagi ketika mendengar bahwa Sebastian adalah seorang iblis yang hidup lebih dari 300 tahun yang lalu karena hari ini sudah banyak yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Naruto-sama berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau tidak akan memberitahu bahwa dirimu adalah reinkarnasi Raja iblis dan seorang pengguna Hollow Magic pada orang lain meskipun orang terdekatmu dan keluargamu.."

"Kenapa?.."

Jawab penasaran Naruto

"Itu karena bila ras lain mengetahui tentang kekuatanmu mereka akan mencoba membentuk kembali persatuan 3 ras untuk membunuhmu dan juga bila ras iblis mengetahui ini mereka tidak akan diam saja apa kau mengerti Sekarang?.."

"Tapi bagaimana bila ada yang menanyakan tentang sihir yang ku miliki, maksudku akukan mempunyai Momotaros di dalam buku itu apa yang harus aku katakan pada orang yang menanyakan tentang kekuatanku?.."

Tanya Naruto kepada Sebastian tentang bagaimana bila ada orang yang menanyakan tentang kekuatannya.

"Tenang saja Naruto-sama orang yang memiliki Griamor di ketahui adalah seorang **Joint Magic** karena berhasil menciptakan sihir baru dan manaruhnya ke dalam Griamor jadi kau tidak perlu takut ketahuan.."

"Tapi semua orang di kerajaan pasti sudah tau bahwa aku tidak memiliki mana bagaimana mungkin mereka akan percaya bahwa aku adalah seorang **Joint Magic**?.."

Jawab Naruto yang mulai risau di tau bahwa semua orang yang mengenal ayahnya memiliki anak kembar dan salah satunya tidak memiliki mana.

"Bilang saja bahwa anda baru membangkitkan mana anda. Anda hanya perlu berbohong.."

Jawab Sebastian mencoba meringankan pikiran Naruto.

"Baiklah kurasa aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain berbohong ya. Ngomong-ngomong Sebas-jiji di mana Buku tu- Maksudku Griamor yang kau berikan padaku?.."

Tanya Naruto bingung dengan nada kaku karena hampir salah kata yang mungkin dapat membuat Sebastian marah.

"Naruto-sama apa kau bisa melihat ada tanda Clover berdaun lima di di atas tangan kiri anda?.. bila anda ingin menggunakannya anda hanya perlu mengucapkan mantra ini katakan

[ **Sword Form** ] maka lambang itu akan bereaksi dan mengeluarkan pedang hitam.

Jawab Sebastian memberitahu dan menjelaskan kepada Naruto cara menggunakan kekuatannya.

"Baiklah terima kasih Sebas-jiji karena sudah banyak membantuku.."

Naruto dengan seyum tipisnya berterima kasih kepada Sebastian karena baru kali ini ada orang yang mau membantunya sampai seperti ini.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih Wanga~maou-sama sudah kewajiban hamba untuk membantu anda.."

Sebastian menunjukan rasa hormatnya pada Naruto.

Lama setelah itu mata tajam Sebastian terus menatap Mata biru _Shappir_ milik Naruto. perkataan Sebastian membuat Naruto sadar bahwa pentingnya status dirinya untuk di rahasiakan.

"Baiklah kurasa sampai disini saja dulu Naruto-sama. aku harus kembali bekerja, tuan putri pasti sudah mencariku.."

"Tuan putri?.."

Tanya Naruto bingung

"Ah maaf aku belum bilang pekerjaanku di sini ya?... sekali lagi maaf. pekerjaanku saat ini adalah menjadi asisten tuan putri Juvia-hime. Putri ke dua di kerajaan Larsenburk. Naruto-sama.."

Jawab Sebastian sambil menundukkan wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya berada di dadanya. sedangkan Naruto kaget mendengarnya dan dengab gemetar menunjukkan jarinya pada Sebastian.

"Kk..kau asisten Juvia hime-sama? tapi kenapa kau menjadi sipir kuda?.."

Jawab Naruto tidak menduga bahwa orang di depannya ini adalah asisten putri ke dua kerajaan Larsenburk.

"Ah itu kurasa lain kali aku akan menceritakannya padamu untuk sekarang sebaiknya kau beristirahat lagi pula besok kau akan menghadiri upacara penerimaan murid baru di Magic Academy of Larsenburg (MAL). semua yang kau butuhkan untuk besok sudah aku siapkan di lemari itu Naruto-sama.."

Jawab Sebastian dan kemudian menjukan lemari di depan tempat tidur Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Naruto-sama.."

Dengan perkataannya itu Sebastian mulai merangka berpaling menuju pintu membuka pintu dan perlahan langkah kakinya mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit.

 _Tuk! Tap tap tap tap tap._

"Ternyata Malam masih panjang ya?.."

Gumam Naruto dalam hatinya dan kemudian mulai membaringkan badannya lagi ke tempat tidurnya..

 _Skipp Time_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam kini berganti pagi. terlihat juga Naruto sudah mulai pemanasan paginya dengan push up dan sit up dan beberapa gerakan lagi di lakukannya dan kemudian di akhiri dengan hembusan nafas panjang yang di keluarkannya. Memang Naruto selalu berlatih seperti ini karena dia tidak bisa berlatih sihir. tidak adanya mana di dalam tubuhnya membuat dia melakukan ini dan semakin lama semakin suka. dia sangat suka melatih tubuhnya bisa di bilang tubuh Naruto saat ini sudah terbentuk dia memulai latihannya saat berumur 5 tahun hingga saat ini tubuhnya begitu atletis menggoda para kaum Hawa dan apabila ada perempuan yang melihatnya saat ini mungkin akan langsung menerkamnya.

"Yoss kurasa waktunya mandi dan berangkat"

Naruto pun segera merangkat dari tempatnya dan langsung ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. setelah membersihkan tubuhnya dia langsung mengambil pakaian dan memakai pakaian yang telah di siapkan Sebastian di dalam lemari.

kini Naruto telah memakai pakaian sekolahnya dengan lambang [MAL] menempel di dadanya seragam sekolahnya itu berwarna merah yang melambangkan tekat Api dengan celana berwarna hitam ya.

"Baiklah kurasa waktunya merasakan pahitnya dunia ini aku harap tidak bertemu dengannya.."

Ucap Naruto yang sepertinya para murid lainnya sudah tau bahwa dia akan berada di sini. Naruto pun berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar dari kamarnya menuju aula [MAL] untuk menghadiri upacara penerimaan murid baru.

 _Tap tap tap tap Tuk plek_

 _Skipp time..._

Dalam perjalanannya Naruto menuju aula [MAL] banyak murid yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menyedihkan dan juga banyak yang menggosip tentang dirinya

"Hey hey bukan ka itu Namikaze Naruto bocah yang di buang itu bukan? katanya dia tidak memiliki mana tapi kok dia bisa masuk ke sini sih?"

seorang murid perempuan mulai membuka gosip

"Katanya sih sebelum di asingkan dari keluarganya ayahnya Lord Namikaze Minato sama yang mengirimnya ke sini.."

"Benarkah wah ternyata Minato-sama benar-benar dermawan meskipun anaknya tidak memiliki mana masih mau mengurusnya.."

"Ya ya tapi bagaimanapun bocah yang di buang tetap saja akan menjadi sampah _fufufu.."_

"Hahahahaha ya kau benar tetap saja sampah hihihihi"

Naruto yang mendengar gosip itu hanya bisa diam bagaimanapun itu semua benar dan dia juga sudah terbiasa. dia terus melangkah maju ke depan tidak menghiraukan gosip itu. Sedikit lagi Naruto sampai di depan aula [MAL] dia mendengar seorang murid perempuan memanggilnya.

"Hey!! tunggu berhenti!!. kau yang berambut kuning tunggu.."

Naruto yang merasa bahwa diri berambut kuning menghentikan langkahnya. mencoba berbalik ke belakang melihat siapa yang menyuruh dirinya untuk berhenti. dan benar saja seorang perempuan yang sangat cantik dengan rambut berwarna kuning emas Sepinggang terurai dan mata berwarna hijau _Shappire_. Ketika melihat itu Naruto membulatkan matanya dia tau betul siapa perempuan itu.

"Gabriel-kun?!.."

"Kau ini sejak kapan jadi tuli Menma-san?!.."

tanya Gabriel yang mengira Naruto adalah Menma.

"Gabriel dia berfikir aku adalah kakak?.."

Gumam Naruto dalam hatinya. tak lama kemudian sosok laki-laki berambut hitam dengan gaya bebek terlihat berjalan kearah gabriel.

 _Tap tap tap tap ( **step** )_

"Jauhi dia Gabriel. dia bukan Menma.."

Gumam sosok laki-laki itu menyuruh Gabriel untuk menjauhi Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat laki laki itu mendecih kesal dia tau betul siapa laki-laki itu. Dia adalah orang yang selalu membulinya dulu dia adalah teman dekat kakaknya Menma. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ha?!.. kalo dia bukan Menma berarti dia...cih!!.."

Bingung Gabriel. dan pada saat tau siapa orang di depannya. mukanya langsung merubah pandangannya terhadap Naruto. Sekarang Naruto dapat melihat raut wajah cantik Gabriel seperti merasa jijik melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini anak yang di buang?!.."

Tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan tajam menatap mata Naruto dan juga mengeluarkan aura _intimidasi_ yang di keluarkan oleh Sasuke Namun Naruto tidak gentar di bandingkan dengan Zeref aura _intimidasi_ yang di keluarkan oleh Sasuke seperti burung kecil bagi Naruto karena dia sudah pernah bertemu dengan orang yang bahkan memiliki aura _intimidasi_ seperti Dewa pencabut nyawa.

"Baru saja aku berdoa agar tidak bertemu dengannya cih Dewa benar benar membeciku.."

Gumam Naruto dalam hatinya namun ekpresi mukanya benar-benar kesal. Dia berpikir bahwa doanya tidak di jabah oleh Dewa. Naruto benar-benar membenci Uchiha Sasuke baginya Sasuke adalah orang yang harus di singkirkan karena setiap ucapannya sangat mematikan dan dapat membuatnya naik darah.

 _And Cut!!!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Halo semua kita bertemu lagi dan juga maafkan aku baru bisa update karena selama ini aku sedang sakit.

seperti yang kalian minta aku sudah sedikit demi sediki berjuang untuk memuat ff ini panjang untuk saat ini inilah batasanku ah dan juga Selamat natal dan tahun baru bagi yang merayakan kurasa ini saja dulu yang bisa aku sampaikan maaf tidak sesuai ekspektasi kalian ya sekali lagi maaf. dan juga aku berterima kasih kepada readers yang mendukungku.

 _Spoiler chaper selanjutnya akan ada fight._

Crezy out!.


	4. Pengumuman

Yo semuanya ketemu lagi denga saya Crezy ya ya ya aku tau kalau aku sudah lama tidak up **THW** ini ya ini adalah pemberitahuan kecil untuk fik ini aku sedang buntu jadi untuk sementara aku tidak akan menulis fik ini tetapi sebagai gantinya aku diam diam sedang membuat fic baru dan pada saat fic baru itu keluar mungkin ada salah satu Creator yang bilang kok sama dengan fic yang aku buat ya?, kenapa aku bilang begini karena aku tau dia mengikuti fic ku ini dan aku sempat melihat dia sudah lebih dulu menerbitkan ficnya tapi tenang saja mulai dari jalan cerita da karakter dalam ficku sangat berbeda dengan fic miliknya hanya crossover yang sama.

yah kurasa itu saja yang aku akan sampaikan dulu dan Tenang saja setelah fic baruku

keluar aku akan langsung menulis chapter selanjutnya **THW** karena ini fic pertamaku jadi aku tidak boleh meninggalkanya sebelum selesai

Ok bye.

Tuhan bersama dengan orang-orang yang santuy!.


End file.
